Because Automail Is Sexy
by mrtysh
Summary: Besides... There's always something you can do for me, Edward." --Edward/Winry non-graphic lime.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own/claim any rights to FullMetal Alchemist or any of its characters.**

**A/N: It's me with my first FMA fic about Edward!! Oh yeah, and Winry. Making this an EdWin! Hope you enjoy :)**

**WARNING: Fluff and lime if you think like that. Read the title and take a guess!**

**

* * *

**

**Because Automail Is Sexy**

_by mrtysh

* * *

_

"Well if you would just stop squirming around—I'll get my heavy wrench!" Edward cowered under Winry's fierce gaze. As if being threatened wasn't enough.

Edward and Alphonse had been out collecting information for General Mustang; somehow this ended up in a tussle with some crazy, deranged drunkard. Edward would rather not reflect on it. The pain in his arm was too great. Mind-numbing pain from a couple loose screws in his damn arm and a missing bolt in his leg... He would have to remind himself to stop fighting drunk people that actually packed a punch!

"I'm sorry, Winry, but it's really painful..." Edward tossed his head back, gritting his teeth as another sharp wave of pain freely flowed through him. He had to be tough. For himself, and for Al and Winry. After the pain, it wouldn't hurt anymore.

"..." Winry muttered something under her breath, snickering. Ed thought it sounded something like, _Well, if you'd actually drink some milk... _

Edward growled and shut his mouth. He was _not_ a sissy and he was going to prove i—_Shit that one hurt. _He ground his teeth together so harshly Alphonse could hear it from across the room.

Winry never really understood how it hurt him so much. She didn't have any automail limbs; that was most likely the reason... It pained her greatly to see Edward in so much pain and that look of strained sanity etched itself into her mind and would give her nightmares. But she would _never_ let him know that. Not in this millennium, at least.

"Ed, I'm almost finished, just one more screw..." She blushed slightly; her poor mind had become corrupt with perverse thoughts toward Edward lately. She heard Edward sigh in relief even though he still had to endure the pains in his leg.

Alphonse felt true pity for his brother. _Poor Brother. I wonder what it's like to have metal for a body part... Oh wait, I AM metal... At least I don't have to feel the pain in my actual bones. _

_Oh, Edward... _Winry thought. _I wish I could feel this pain for you. I wish I could tell you how I feel towards you... _She closely examined his leg and discovered that the location of the missing bolt was... Shit.

About three inches from his crotch...

Great. JUST great. Luckily he was clad in pale blue _boxers_...

Winry blushed furiously. So much that her ears turned pink. She would have to be _very, very _careful about where she touched...

Edward caught her blush and locked his gaze to meet the point at which her hand was slowly traveling to... Uh-oh... An identical blush tinted his own cheeks and he swore he could feel the sweat forming and preparing to trickle down his face. He turned his head over to Alphonse and gave him a one of those 'if looks could kill' glares, in other words: 'Get the fuck out of this room or I'll brutally slaughter you with a spoon.' He did indeed hate being embarrassed in front of his brother.

Needless to say, Alphonse fled the room in a jiffy.

One good thing that came out of the 'close' proximity they shared was that he could feel little pain, his mind wasn't focused on that _at all._ _It's just one bolt, Edward, you can handle it! Don't make an ass of yourself in front of Winry..._

Winry remained calm. On the outside, at least. She was almost finished, she just had to tighten the bolt... A sharp hiss rang through the air as she carried out her necessary ministrations. More pain for him, not to mention the embarrassment.

At last! It seemed like an eternity had passed... It's a wonder; of all the missing screws, bolts, nuts, loose joints and EVERYTHING that had ever been wrong with the automail, nothing near... _there_ had ever been a problem. Perhaps it wasn't coincidence... They were both sixteen by now, after all.

Edward sighed a relieved sigh. "T-thank you for helping, Winry... You're always so good to me and I never really give you anything in return. I don't really deserve it, you know?"

"Edward, what are you talking about? You've always been here for me and I can always count on you even if you were a thousand miles away..." Winry's shining eyes stared up into his golden orbs and sincerity glowed about them like glass in the sunlight.

"Besides... You can always give me something in return, Ed..." She stood from her kneeling position on the floor and pulled him towards her in a soft, gently pressured kiss.

He didn't push away... Winry leaned into his comforting body and perched herself in his lap, all with no resistance from him. She traced his shoulder muscles and touched inquisitively his metal arm. The harsh, sudden cold shocked her in a pleasuring way like nothing one could think to experience in a simple kiss.

In turn, Edward leaned into her and tasted her lips, those plentiful, cherry lips... A kiss with his love. What a great reward for having his automail repaired! He'd have to damage it more often, despite the pain.

-

Alphonse snickered from outside the doorway. It had gotten increasingly quiet in that room, so he had decided to check and make sure they didn't murder each other. Brother the Ladies Man. Nice. Of course, if it weren't for the encouragement Al had given him, it would have never happened.

"_Al, it's Winry. She's probably got her own boyfriend by now!" Edward had said any months ago when Alphonse had wondered how Winry was doing._

"_Yeah, right. You know she loves you, she _gave_ you that automail!" Al had replied._

"_So? That means nothing."_

"_Yes it does. She made it for you because she loves you. Therefore, my conclusion is that Winry wants to be with you because automail is sexy."_

Edward had chuckled and shrugged it off as childish reasoning then, but look at them now! Making out on the couch.

All because of that sexy, sexy automail.

* * *

**A/N: WOOT!!! I like it pretty well. I got a little shaky in the middle-ish, but it turned out nice overall. Because Automail Is Sexy. AND I know his automail doesn't... isn't... Gah OKAY I know his automail doesn't construct his crotch! For the fic, just leave it be...  
**

**Hope you liked it and Please Review!! =D**

_love mrtysh_


End file.
